Talk:Ezreal/@comment-74.15.234.202-20110828180143/@comment-3532889-20110901021654
Remember we are talking about a 30 damage difference, assuming all moves hit. you do "flat out lose" in some cases in reference to the initial damage burst, but for 60 mana more, i hardly feel it's worth it. In my eyes, the difference between the two in utility is marginal anyway. 2 CDR on one move or 20% ASR for 5 seconds... and i choose the one that doesn't stuff much larger mana costs on me. besides, mana conservation translates directly into more Q's, which is conveniently your main source of damage. Besides, the 2 CD has saved me more then i'd like to admit. In regards to the reliability of the W > E in hitting, you are right, it is easier to hit with. I don't particularly use it very often... at all, so i'm far more skilled in the use of the E, which did lead to somewhat of a bias. However, the situational-ness comes from the the mere fact that it deals an AS reduction. AP champs are unaffected by this debuff, and many AD champs are better described as AD casters. Shooting garen with W will not decrease his dps in the slightest, nor urgot, nor renekton. Thus, the list of champs the debuff actually hurts is actually fairly limited. Moreso, you mentioned AS steroids, so I looked at that list and not only did almost every AS move give more AS% even at level one then the debuff injures, but almost every one of them also outlived the duration of the W. Also, you raised a fair argument in regards to Ezreals passive, but even so, half or more of Ez's damage comes from mystic shot, so the AS buff from an extra stack still doesnt justify the skill. Besides, I can't speak for everyone, but I start many fights with my ult, so i begin with 5 stacks already. Finally, subversive insults aside, you've argued my point by bringing up the Q. Considering the Q reduces CD by 1 every hit, leveling the E means that's 2 less mystic shots required before the E is back up. With that said, there are a few cases where I'd wished i had thrown in that level in W, and in fact, there are a few occasions where I do. I sometimes grab it when I'm laning vs other AD ranged AND the have an AD jungler around (WW, Udyr, Yi etc). And there are times where having that little extra burst or AS boost/debuff could have triggered something important. However, those times are rare and easily missed. I find the marginal boost in the E more consistant and reliable then a level in W. Going back to what I've said earlier, part of the reason is that i'm just lazy. -_- I'd be content to say that if you have free range over blue buff (thus making CD's and mana problems far less problamatic), then W would be the better choice at level 4. I remember you saying that you like jungling with Ez, and being the primary jungler would definitely be a legit reason to choose it. I'm mainly used to mid w/ a jungler present, but i sometimes end up with blue :)